


Not A Good Combo

by INTPAquarius



Series: Stories To Be Continued [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hallucifer is a dick, Hallucinations, Happy Ending?, It may be difficult to find, Or not..., Panic Attacks, Sam Remembers Hell, Slight Cursing, fudge - Freeform, probably angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INTPAquarius/pseuds/INTPAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellish memories of hell and angelic powers? </p><p>Not a good combo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Good Combo

Dean was exhausted. He felt as if his body had been run over by a truck and then been made to run six miles. They had been hunting a witch coven for the past week and they had been real pain the ass. The witches had put Sam and himself through the horrible experience of a period. It was not pleasant and Dean had ended up with respecting women in general a lot more. Now, however, he felt itchy and dirty, wanting nothing more than to get up and take a shower before hitting the road. He rose from the bed with flowery covers and walked over to the cheap motel bathroom. Before he got there though, he found Cas lying on the sofa, appearing to be asleep.

"Hey." Dean said and noticed his voice sounded a bit off. He shrugged it off, thinking it was only hoarse from last night. He didn't wait for his friend to answer, so he walked into the bathroom only to abruptly stop in front of the bathroom mirror. He didn't see his own short hair and green eyes, he saw Sam's shoulder long hair and hazel eyes. He walked to the mirror and poked his cheek. It _felt_ real and it most definitely _looked_ real. Clenching his jaw and walking back out to the beds, he walked over to his own body. Whoever was in his body was going _out_ and fixing this whole mess. However, he was already awake, staring up on the roof, locating every patch of mold there was.

"Who are you?" Dean growled angrily, lifting Sam's large fist in the air. Dean saw the green eyes that belong to him look at him with a worried look.

"I'm Castiel, Sam." He answered in Dean's baritone voice. Dean let out a breath and lowered his brother's hand.

"Well, I ain't Sam." Dean said, taking a seat on the bed closest to the kitchen area. Cas seem highly unaffected and calm by the fact the he didn't possess his true vessel, Jimmy Novak. "He's, you're..." he took a short pause, frowning, before continuing. "Over there." Dean pointed towards the sofa he had passed not long ago. Dean watched as Cas rose and walked over to the sofa, crouching down next to the sleeping body. He reached out and put his hand on Sam's arm and shaking it slightly, waking him up. He mumbled something, Dean couldn't hear it from where he sat on the bed, but one look at his, or Cas', face was enough to know something was wrong. Dean quickly stood up and walked over to his brother, curious of what made the usually calm and collected angel pale. He looked down at the now somewhat awake Sam and heard him mumble again, but he wasn't sure of what it was that he said. He could feel Cas' gaze on him, so when the confused look appeared on his face he answered the unvoiced question. 

  
"It's Enochian. He asked for another five minutes." Cas said, standing up and pulling Sam with him.

\-------------------------------------

The sudden change of position was what woke Sam fully. He opened his eyes and met Dean's green ones in front of him. He looked worried, having that special frown he only had when he was concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked and immediately knew something was, because his voice was way lower than it had been only a few hours ago. He felt a frown come forward on his face as well and Dean only looked more worried.

 

"Sam, are you aware that you're speaking in Enochian?" Cas asked, concentrating on making the words sound correctly in an unpracticed mouth.  It was difficult, but he managed and Sam seemed to understand what he said. Sam's frown deepened and he looked around the room. His eyes landed on his body, in which Dean was for the moment. He flung up from the bed, placing himself slightly behind Dean, their natural placings. 

 

"Wha-" Sam started, in English this time, but got interrupted by his brother's firm voice. 

 

"Calm down. It appears that we have all switched bodies. Sam, Dean is in your body and I am in his." Sam blinked several times and then unclenched his fists, which he had unconsciously clenched into tight balls. 

 

"What? How?" Sam stood up and felt a lot shorter than his brother, something he hadn't been since high school.

 

"I'm guessing the witchy bitches didn't want us terrorizing their coven any longer and decided to keep us occupied." It was a strange sight, watching your body move and speak and without having any control over it. Sam let his thoughts wander as to if he would have to eat and sleep, or if he still had to do human things. 

 

"Hey, uh, Cas, can angels sleep?" Sam asked the angel that was now wearing his brother and obviously he struggled a little. He had tried to stand up, but had ended up falling backwards. 

 

"No. It wouldn't be of any use and therefor He gave us the ability to remain awake and to never feel the need to sleep." Cas finally got up and sat down by the miniature dining table. "I, on the other hand would need to sleep. I am possessing a vessel that's not truly mine and I suppose the witches did something to limit the time we spend like this." He thoughtfully looked through the window, out on the empty street. "Dean is a human and his body therefor needs rest. I don't sleep which means that Dean's body will be too exhausted to even have the power to keep itself alive. I don't have my powers, since they somehow were left with my vessel, so I cannot heal your body." He said and faced Dean. 

 

"Great, anything else we should know?" Dean asked sarcastically.

 

"Well, since you aren't an angel nor a demon, your soul doesn't fit Sam's body. Your soul should get exhausted quite soon, trying to get back to it's body." A stomach growled loudly, interrupting the seriousness of the situation.  

 

"Apparently _someone_ is hungry." Sam said to break the somewhat tense silence. 

 

"Well, who's up for some breakfast?" Dean asked and a smile was on his lips. The thought of food always seemed to be able to cheer the older Winchester up.

\-----------------------------

Sitting in the diner was a nerve wrecking experience. Dean preferred salads to burgers, Cas was _hungry_ and Sam could hear _everything_.  As soon as a glass was put now on the hard wooden tables, Sam would tense up and then immediately calm down again. Dean was unaware, but Cas knew, Sam could see it on his face. Well, his brother's face.

 

"Would you like to leave, Sam?" Cas asked with a gentle voice, making sure he wasn't speaking too loud, considering the fact that he was sitting only two feet away from him. Sam looked up at him, _up_ , and nodded thankfully. They rose to their feet and Dean looked at them with some confusion. Cas turned his head towards Sam and that was enough to get Dean to his feet as well. "If we get out, you could try to fly us back to the motel room." Cas said a bit absent minded. He must have felt the distrusting look Dean gave him, because he turned around and tried to stare him into his eyes. He was of course too close and only succeeded in looking mildly irritated. "I wont be able to fight particularly well, considering I don't have my powers for the moment. I've also never fought in another vessel before, which makes Sam the more powerful one. If he could control the angelic powers, it would be great." Cas said, not really sounding like himself. His usually calm and cool exterior seemed to have gotten a scratch.  

 

"Yeah, you're right." Dean seemed awfully calm, but he took a step back to regain some of his personal space. "Okidokie, Sammy. Please don't land on something hard." Dean said, giving a tiny smile, but he seemed genuinely worried. 

 

"Okay." Sam licked his lips, he was nervous and tense, he didn't want to hurt either of them. "How do I do it, Cas?" 

 

"It doesn't come naturally to you?" Cas looked at him with a puzzled look, but soon regained his composure. "Think of it as reaching out and feel your wings. They are an extended part of you and you therefor have full control over them. Once you can feel them, think of where you want to go and just _flap_ , I guess."

 

" _Flap_?" Dean burst out laughing whilst Sam tried to concentrate on doing what he had been told to do. Suddenly the room became blurry and no one could see anything specific. The darkness from the parking lot changed into the dull light inside their motel room. The lights came from the neon signs outside, lighting the whole room up with bright green and pink colors. Sam had managed to land in the middle of the room, unfortunately, Dean and Cas had been dropped in the air. They both stumbled as they hit the floor, but they didn't get hurt.  

 

Cas found his balance and walked over to the human that now had wings and angelic powers, but stopped a few feet away. He was facing away from the other two in the room, clutching his hands around his head. He seemed to be in pain, but he didn't say anything. Cas took a step forward, only making Sam take one away from him. He was mumbling something Cas couldn't hear, but he tried and what he heard sent chills down his back.

 

The whole room suddenly shook and the temperature quickly rose only to fall, seconds later. Cas threw a glance over at Dean, who seemed to get more worried and stressed by the second. It was of course understandable, Cas felt it too. But he tried not to show it, trying to comfort him with a look and not a touch. He turned his gaze back to Sam, who now shook violently and uncontrollably. 

 

Dean felt his big brother instincts fire off and rushed to Sam's side. He didn't care that he was in fact trying to get away from him, didn't care that Cas looked at him with surprise and a touch of admiration in his eyes. Now Dean too, could hear what Sam said. He assumed that was what had made Cas anxious and it freaked Dean out too. Because what he heard his brother say was something he had hoped would never happen. The results of his wall breaking down. " _You're not real, Lucifer. Not real_." 


End file.
